Fumes
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: What is Doctor Lincoln Travis planning? And who is The Seeker? Sending kids out to do wrong, even getting Beast Boy shot. And this mysterious woman who goes by Shadow Thief? Oh LORDY! WE HAVE TROUBLE!
1. Prologue

Ah, Jump City Labs. Full of some of the brightest minds the world has to offer. From all nationalities, races, and background. They work together to make these groundbreaking concoctions. They make improve the betterment of everyone, with their cures and warm smiles. Everyone is treated like family at the Jump City labs.

...Or so they make you think...

Meet Doctor Lincoln Travis, an employee in the chemical production area of these wonderful labs. A very intelligent man he is: graduating high school at the meek age of 11. Yes, he has his Bachelor's, Master's, and Doctorates... And he's only 28 years old.

A young success in a world that fails to realize it. He's intelligent enough to run this place. But as always, they leave him working with a few testers, creating the most simplest of orders.

But he's used to the underestimation of his talent. No one believed the freckled red-headed boy with huge ears and a scrawny body could ever amount to anything... But he'll prove them wrong. He'll prove them all wrong.

Everyone will be proven wrong...


	2. When All Goes Wrong

As much as I love your help, no suggestions please. This is the only story I've planned for this amount of time (Which, by the way, is 7 months) I have everything planned from beginning to end and my own ideas. But feel free to make guesses on you reviews :-)

"They say there was an armed break there. 3 teenagers swiped a case of cellphones and some cash." The half-metal genius reported into the built-in communicator of his technologically advanced vehicle as he drove it eyes on the road he speed on, surpassing many other cars.

"It's likely that more are waiting for us on the outside, protecting the ones inside. Titans be ready for battle." The leader of them all, Robin, announced a message that was to be heard by every member of his squad.

They were on their way to bust a robbery at a local electronics store. As reported, three masked teens had walked into the stores, crowbars and bats at hand, demanding various items.

So in the air, three titans flew and on the ground another two drove, all planning to band together at the site to take these misfits **down**. And they were pretty close.

"Do we hurt them?" Starfire, the beautiful warrior princess of the teens, asked. She did not have the heart to harm a human without power.

"If you have to... Try to take them down peacefully."

Beast Boy, the 'comedian' with a serious side, was the first to land on the spot. He morphed back as a human, in fight formation.

As the others swooped in, they waited under the dimming sun for Robin to give them the first order.

Their leader lifted his slender arm up. "Titans, go!" He bolted towards the door.

Raven, the dark empath, flew through the door, sensing every bit of emotion.

"Dey went dat way." The trembling store clerk said, pointing in the far back of the store where an open cellar door lay.

"Cy! Handle him." Robin directed before pointing the rest towards the door.

The empath morphed down, her body completely a dark mass.

Cyborg walked over to the man, watching his back.

"You okay, sir?"

The middle-aged man who looked to be an immigrant nodded. "Please, where are de police?" (Sounds like Oscar from Hey Arnold)

The half-machine cocked his head. "We intercepted your alarm first. They should be here soon. Why ya ask?"

"Just have ta know."

Meanwhile, the teens in running have know chance as Raven scooped one up with her powers.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The chubby blond boy yelled, his ragged clothing revealing his chubbiness. "This ain't cool!"

The alien princess flew over and confiscated the sack that held the stolen items.

Beast Boy in jaguar form nabs another kid between his teeth, dragging him from behind a crate.

The young male just bowed his head in shame as he was tossed near the other boy. He contrasted from his fellow thief who was shouting out insulting profanity as Robin and Raven worked hard to tie them both together.

"Star, Beast Boy, go get the other one." Robin directed, leaning to face them. "Are there anymore of you?"

As the loud mouth one was ready to spit in his face, the young man of clear Latino origins looked up.

"Only one."

The stoic leader nodded once, not needing Raven's help to tell that the teen was truthful. "Take them upstairs Raven."

The flickering basement lights did not do them any justice in the search of the third suspect.

Starfire gave a few crates some low-powered bolts, trying to find the teen. On the other side of the room, Beast Boy was sniffing around, currently a bloodhound.

Starfire grunted, blasting another crate, only to come up with nothing.

She frustratedly moved on to another crate, kicking it as hard as she could, expecting nothing again.

Which was what she got.

"Wozanorf." The Tamaranean cussed in her native tongue.

Luckily, as all stood still, the animorph picked up the sound of creaking metal. And he knew exactly what direction it came from. He morphed into a green pterodactyl, flying up towards the vents, knocking into them.

"Ah shoot." Came a feminine voice.

Before the vent could take another blow from Beast Boy, a metal grate was kicked down and a thin, pale girl fell out, sloppily landing on her feet.

She stood shakily and took off, passing through crates.

"Give up! There is no escape!" Star yelled.

The girl looked up, eyes filled with tears and distress written on her face.

"Go away! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Surrender! We understand!"

The girl climbed onto a crate just as Star swooped in to get her.

She began hopping across crates. "No you don't!"

She ran towards an exit, swinging the door open to a set of steps that led to a construction area

This was just child's play for Beast Boy and Starfire. The can easily get the girl, but they want her to realize her wrongdoings and face the consequences of her actions.

But all that changed when she pulled out a gun and shot at the changeling.

It scraped across the skin of his right-wing, the heated bullet dragging across before it stuck into his wing. Beast Boy flew down, crushing his entire wing as it bled. He morphed back into a human, involuntarily. His right hand was twisted in an unnatural angle, the tip of the bullet lodged into his palm.

The girl gasped. "I'm so sorry! So sorry!" But she ran. And continued shooting at Star.

The alien princess pulled out her communicator, a tear running down her cheek.

"Beast Boy is hurt but I can not stop. He has been shot. I am sorry, but in defense I will respond with force."

Before anyone could respond, she hung it up.

Starfire let of a battle cry that was full of sorrow, ire, and disarray. Her eyes glowed a bright green as her hands lit the same color.

"I command you to stop!" She shouted darkly.

The girl did nothing but ran. She ran as fast as her scrawny legs could mange and even past the limits, climbing over brick piles and stumbling through dunes of dirt.

Starfire was too pissed to wait for this heavily breathing girl to give in. Anger was clouding her thoughts and all she wanted to do was take her down and that is what she did. She hit the girl with a bolt that sent her falling into deeply dig hole.

"Ahhhh!"

A grappling hooked latched into her thin black shirt, catching her mid-fall.

Robin reeled the girl back in, a deeper scowl than he usually has on his face.

The empath used her powers to grab the fuming Star and pulled her down.

"It's okay, Star. Cyborg took Beast Boy home. He's okay." She soothed as her friend slumped in the globe she had her in.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! The Seeker said this was to be perfect! We were just supposed to steal a few goods! I'm so sorry!" The girl cried as Robin dragged her over to the cops that began pouring onto the spot, along with some members of the media who were snapping pictures and asking a million questions. '

"What happened here?" "Is she insane?" "Did Starfire attempt to kill her?" "Where's Cyborg and Beast Boy?" "Smile for the cameras heroes!"

Raven grabbed Robin with her powers also, flying far up until the voices of them all was faded to nothing.

"Cy took your bike home." Raven said, breaking the silence.

They remained silent, yet each had a million things to say. All of them have things to says. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire... But it has to wait for while. It's a shame this battle turned out the way it did. And it's a shame that this isn't the first case that involved a teen with a gun claiming 'The Seeker' sent them...


	3. Always Solving Something

Last week was too much for me.. It was fun, but Friday sucked. Well, I'm back to update this week.

* * *

Two Days Later (Conference)

"That mission was completely sloppy!" The hotheaded leader shouted, pacing in front of the round table the rest sat at.

The other members of his team looked down at the floor of the Discussion Room.

Beast Boy adjusted his arm inside the sling.

"Robin, can you hold this off 'til little man recovers?" Cyborg asked, looking at his best friend through the corner of his eye.

"We can't." The leader looked between Starfire and Beast Boy. "You guys can't hold off a capture like that. You see what the turnout was."

The Tamaranean princess looked up. "I apologize. I thought that she was close to surrendering."

Robin shook his head. "I'm especially disappointed in you Starfire. You nearly killed that girl. Because of what? Your emotions."

"But she harmed my friend." She squeaked in reply.

"You risked our reputation and most importantly, the unwritten Superhero's Code. We **do not** kill a mere criminal. Your actions were unacceptable. Do you know the **risks** you took?!"

Raven put her hand out. "I understand you are frustrated, but do not take out your anger on Star.

We are all disappointed that this mission ended the way it did, but we should try to improve our tactics then sit here and let you shout at us."

Robin whipped his body round, backs to them. After a moment of silent, he kicked the wall, only hurting himself.

"You guys don't understand! For weeks we've been looking for this 'Seeker' guy and have only come up with little description that can even give way to a breakthrough!" He turned back and began pacing again, only with a bit of a limp this time.

"Rob, we got that this is hard, but we always capture the bad guy. It's what we do." The older brother figure of the team comforted. "We all just have to put in a little more time, but for now BB is gonna have to relax."

The young changeling smirked. "No work for a while? Bummer."

Their leader stopped and leaned his arms onto the table, eying each other his teammates: The half-machine that stared back at him intently with his one gray eye; The demon/ human hybrid who's emotions were hidden behind her blank face as she looked at him as well; his beautiful girlfriend who was sinking in her shame, concentrating on her hands; and alas, the young victim of gun violence, his right arm in a sling as his emerald eyes watching his leader.

"But there's more. There's always more. This 'Seeker' is sending teens out to steal. And the things they are stealing have no purpose. I've interrogated these guys about 20 times each and haven't got much." Robin muttered, his voice faltering near the end.

Starfire's hand shot up, a nod from their leader granting her permission to speak.

"Please, Robin, what information do we have on the suspect?"

Their hardheaded leader sighed. "He's outfitted in black from head to toe when he speaks to them, and he usually makes contact with them once, talking them into becoming criminals to survive. Then he talks to them using wired messages from an unknown source."

The technological genius among them grinned. "Robin! What do you mean we've gone nowhere? I can retrace the calls."

"I've tried, but maybe you can succeed."

The empath frowned. "Why do you always try to solve missions without us?"

Robin shook his head nervously. "I'm not."

The screen behind them came to view as it slowly slid down, saving the spiky-haired crime fighter from a full on argument with the members of his team. They all paid their undivided to the screen that interrupted their meeting.

The face of a bald elderly man appeared, his dark eyes full of worry and his light brown wrinkles creasing even more.  
"I'm sorry to take up your time but we have a problem here at the Moore Center of Art..."

* * *

Robin walked around the small, colorful gallery with the older man from the earlier call guiding him. The others were investigating in their own way: Raven tracing emotional evidence of being to have entered before, Cyborg was meddling with the security cameras and Starfire was giving him a hand.

"Well, there was an art piece, 'A Rose Of Time' that was to be auctioned off for a stating price of 2,000,000 dollars and we had in a well-sealed case made up of thick plastic right," He pointed to an empty case in the middle of the room that didn't seem to have been touched. "there. I'm pretty sure that's where it was but there's no evidence that it was stolen."

Robin wrote down notes as the man spoke. "Don't worry Mr. Wright... We'll try our best to solve this."

Mr. Wright frowned, appearing older than he was. "I fired all the security guard. They should have been watching. Training my behind!"

"Hey!" Cyborg shouted, trying to catch their attention. He was standing on the Tamaranean princesses shoulder, evaluating a camera.

"This was hacked!" He pulled a dart away from it. "I can trace the code back to the place of purchase."

Robin smiled at the older man in front of him. "See? We have evidence."

Mr. Wright returned the smile. "That's great news."

"Anything else?!" Robin called to the others, in an improved mood.

Raven shook her head and floated over. "I am unable to trace any presence of emotions here."

Starfire put the metal man down easily. "Does that mean we can leave? I want to tend to Beast Boy." She sounded a bit depressed and the other two realized it, especially Raven due to empathic powers.

"I will stay here for a while, but you guys can leave." Robin said with a hint of glee in his voice, completely ignoring the fact that his girlfriend is upset.

Cyborg clunked over to his leader leaning down and pulling him aside.

"If you don't mind." He said to Mr. Wright, dragging Robin away. "Do you think this case is connected to the 'Seeker' file?"

Robin shrugged. "I doubt it, but the option is still open. I'm glad we're in action."

His friend gave him a half-smile. "Yeah... Just hurry back with a movie... Why do you wanna stay anyway?"

"I want to get the information of these security guards. I'll be back soon."

Cyborg nodded and walked off. "Let's go guys! We can get BB a pizza!"

Robin turned back to the man. "Can you take me to your files?"


	4. Meet The Criminals

I was thinking of showing what happens to the titans but... Let's meet our criminal(s).

* * *

In the shadows hid a man dressed in all black. His outfit was topped with a full face mask with dark goggles, and he had a long beige coat on.

The horrid neighborhood welcomed him, none really caring that he looked like a freak. There were worse people around here. Cops don't drive by. Anything goes.

This man was welcoming teens. They didn't know who he was, but he seemed to mean business.

The man smiled deviously as he spotted his new recruits walking towards him.

"Hello, children."

A boy- of about maybe 16 years of age with brunette hair, blue eyes, and multiple facial piercings- came over to the man who was standing in the shade. A short girl with about the same amount of piercings and a snake tattoo coming up her neck, peeking through her sweatshirt followed behind him. She looked to be of Indian decent, but hey, most of these teens had no caregivers in sight.

The boy gave the man a rough look, but he could see through his mask.

"I heard you got dough and we need it..."

The girl only bit her lip as he spoke.

The man turned and ushered them to follow him deeper into the night shadow.

"Are you sure?" The girl asked, tugging on the guy who was eager to proceed after the shady stranger.

He shook his arm out her grasp. "Shonda, you're like a month knocked up... We need money to either support this kid or at least get a legit abortion."

She nodded reluctantly and followed after him.

They all rounded into an abandoned and partly destroyed warehouse, where the man stopped and turned.

"I am... The Seeker." He said in a deep, luring voice. "And I seek to better the lives of young kids like you. But, you have to do one thing for me..."

They listened with open ears, one willing and the other unsure.

"Well, I need an item from a factory on 32nd... It's few jewelry pieces. And it's in a large box. I'll pay you the amount of the items in the box, 500 dollars."

The boy looked at his girlfriend before looking back at the man. "Deal. I'm Lake and this is Shonda."

Shonda tiptoed a bit to reach his ear. "Stealing?! I can't steal!"

"We've been stealing all our lives. We're actually gonna make more than 40 bucks. C'mon."

She stepped down and played with her lip piercing using her tongue, nodding.

"Deal." Shonda whispered, looking down.

The Seeker smiled. "Good. And if you turn on me... Let's say, bad things will happen."

As they agreed, he reviled in how he succeeded in once more baiting teens into doing his biding. And now to move onto the next town with Jump...

* * *

In black, a swift figure climbed through the window, quickly standing on the sill and sticking an arrow near a camera and backed away. This thief watched the arrow explode, knowing camera circuits had been frozen. They looked around the dark room, taking a deep breath as they recalled the blueprints. Their hugged curves proved they-she- was a woman. She jumped of the window sill, landing on a counter. She ran across it and jumped toward a door, kicking it open without break much. She climbed on the stair handle, sliding down it. The woman kicked up both her feet, balancing on her hands Then she bent back on her feet.

Flipping to her destination wasn't to show off. It was so her prints were inconstant. She landed in front of a box, staring at the prize inside. A large diamond that would usually be heavily guarded, but due to some tweaking of the security, was all hers. She dug into the utility belt around her slim waist, finding what she wanted in 4 seconds flat. With the found laser, the woman drew a round shape that the diamond could fit through, holding the glass.

"This baby gonna make so much." She observed around the diamond. She pulled it up and quickly shot underneath it with the laser before the attached alarm could go off.

She placed the diamond in her utility belt and placed the glass back in place, heating the area around it with the laser. Then she dug in her belt, pulling out a fan. The high-powered wind quickly dried up the substance.

It would have looked as if no one touched the glass container if is wasn't for the small smudge. This was an un-mastered skill that would take a do-over, but she had no time.

The woman pointed her laser down. Quickly she scrawled the words, 'Shadow Thief' in cursive.

"Make my mark." And she went back the way she came, barely leaving much evidence but her mark in the concrete ground.

* * *

I think I like my story more criminal centered... Yeah, that's where its going from now. All I have to do is go find the notebook I had my character notes in.


	5. Struggling To Live

Heyo there, nice readers! Omigosh this chapter I had difficulty writing but I hope you enjoy! Review if you want! They make my day!

* * *

The young teen girl frowned at her boyfriend as they sat on the worm mattress in their rugged home in the abandoned apartment building. That's where all the misfits lived without anyone telling them otherwise.  
"Lake... We can't."  
He turned to glare at her from his side of the mattress.  
"Shonda, for the last time, there is no longer an option. The Seeker said bad things will happen."  
His girlfriend nodded. "Bad things will happen. The Teen Titans will get us and we'll get sent to juvie... They'll separate us! And then when I have my baby, they'll take it away from me. Let's just tell the titans..."  
Lake turned to glare at her with cold eyes. "Are you nuts? They don't care about us little people. They just want to make themselves looks better so they can have all that power." He pointed a thin finger at her. "They'll make us the problem! We won't get away.. They don't care, Shonda."  
She tried tuning him out, hands in her pockets as her tongue toyed with her lip piercing.

The pregnant girl still had faith in the Titans. They live to help people. She and Lake are people, are they not?  
"Lake, but we're working with a professional criminal! Who probably has blood on his hands... He gives me the creeps." She shook her head slowly, looking into his dark blue eyes. "We can't... We just can't. There's too much at stake."

The lanky teen stood up and glowered down at her. She stared back up at him with dark brown eyes rimmed with tears, one running down to her dimple piercing.

"Shonda... What do we have to lose? We have no jobs, we don't go to school, we survive off of stealing, the water in this dump we call home barely works... Your parents are nowhere to be found, my mom ran off with her new boyfriend. What do we have, Shonda?"

Chestnut eyes stared at him in shock, tears running down her cinnamon skin. Her boyfriend's outburst broke her heart and just ripped it out.

"LAKE! Baby, we have each other! Baby, we have love! We have our baby..." She buried her face in her hands. "I don't want our baby to live like us."

He walked over to a closet. "That's why we're doing this." He dug around and through a pistol on the bed near her. "Strap up."  
"Lake! I told you I didn't want to see this shit anymore." With her hand, she knocked the gun of carefully as if she was touching something foul. She looked at the angry teen. "No no.. we will not don anything of the sorts. If you're forcing me to, we will not use any guns. That's how my bro got killed."

Lake stomped over, grabbed the gun and stuck it in his pants.

"PUT THAT SHIT AWAY!" She screamed suddenly, her face flushing with anger.

Bitterly, he tossed it back in the closet and looked at her.

"Shonda Charu, stop being this way. We gotta do what we gotta do." Lake crossed his arms. "For our future."  
Gazes exchanged as they sat in silence, Shonda licking her lip piercing and a hand grabbing at her womb, head slowly nodding.

* * *

The titans were laying around, doing their usual activities. The empathic loner cooped up her room, most likely reading something that relates to her usual pain caused by everyday life and her inability to fit in social; The half cybernetic teen was in his garage, waxing a car he references to as a human that reflects that he's a hunk of metal and more than that but no one would ever see him as such; The alien princess was in the bathroom, toying with her wild hair and fixing her makeup, trying to find normalcy within the American standards of beauty which may never happen judging by how strange her appearance is; The changeling was playing video games with one hand, trying to disguise that he was injured and the voice telling him that he would never be safe under the sounds of his monkey themed game; And the leader was in his office, compulsively reading through files repeatedly, because that's what he knew to do and tried to care to do..

So yeah, and average evening.

And it was disrupted by the sirens sounding throughout the tower, echoing within their quarters. Being the good vigilantes they were, the teens equipped themselves and met in the main room, where Robin was already reading the basic info such as address and the current crime in progress.

Cyborg was trying to keep the anxious Beast Boy anchored within the tower.

"My man, you're arm isn't healed yet. I thought you like being lazy! Chill out here, BB."

The green teen frowned at him and say in the couch.

"Robbery downtown, 32nd Ave... The smelting factory." Their leader finally announced. "Titans go!"

The team hurried out, Cyborg ruffling Beast Boy's hair before.

The changeling suck into the couch as he heard the sounds of speeding car tires against the gravel driveway. Feeling around he found the remote.

"This sucks."

Get away. His only thought was to get away.

The box in his hand he ran out the exit, turning into the corner as her heard the sirens coming from different directions. Usually cops didn't show up in these parts but this must be a special situation.

"Shonda! Hurry!"

He turned back to see his slacking girlfriend. This wasn't going to end well. The young male jumped by the nearest dumpster and pulled her near him.

"Shonda, give me the jewels and go away. Walk out you didn't see nothing, do nothing, or hear nothing. Cool?"  
The girl was hyperventilating while he hid his fear nicely.

"Let's give up, please Lake... I-I CAN'T NO MORE!."

He shushed her as he heard the sirens come to a halt. That meant the titans were near.

"No time, and we can't. No turning back, they'll split us up. Go." He grabbed the small box from her. "I love you." With a small smile he stood and ran further down the alley, crawling through the fence nearby, leaving his girlfriend to compose herself and walk away through the dark, cold alley.

Now he felt fear wave over him. He could hear footsteps, paranoid as hell. Running through the grassy litter-filled space, he looked around. There seemed to be a few warehouses and factories. Finding that he could have shelter in a warehouse near there , he ran over and kicked the door a couple of times, finally busing it open after the 6th try.

Inside he saw three guys pointing guns at him. They all looked to be in their late teens to early adulthood and had a look that told him that he was in trouble.

Lake's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. "No problems... I'm sorry, running from the cops."  
A tall guy with straight brunette hair peeking under his purple bandana glared at him with light gray eyes. The shorter one with dark brown skin beside him holding the gun cocked to the side, narrowed his dark brown eyes. One, with 2 long plaits and reddish skin, walks up and holds the gun to his head.

"You come in here with cops on your back? Hell no."

"Boy, where you from? You aren't from this hood."

The future father needed to get away soon and they're in his way. Now, he has to go around this nicely.

"Gutter Town." The slang name for the horrid side of Jump he resides in.

All three guys chuckled menacingly.

Lake shook his head, knowing of the gang wars between Gutter Town and the underground of 32nd to 45th Ave.

"Yo, this dude is from Gutter Town! You bang, bruh?" The brunette walks closer and stares at Lake, gun held up.

The darker one joins them at pointing the gun at him.

"Of course he bang, dude is stealing from our turf." He was likely the informant. This one wasn't as hardcore as the others, but much more dangerous.

Lake stared at them with wide eyes. "Nah, I don't bang... I'm just passing through. Just let me go." He tries backing away but the one with the plaits grabs him. He was very strong. The muscle of the team.

"No escape. How we look like letting a Gutter fool go?"

The brunette and obvious leader nods. "Now we have to run from the cops. But we aren't lettin' you go too. Ay, Little, wanna shoot him?"

The short one, Little, shook his head, brown eyes glazing over.

The leader shook his head in shame. "Wimp... Cherokee?"

Cherokee, the buff one, grinned. "Hell yeah. Yo, dude... Run for you life down that end."

He blocked off the way the teen entered and pointed toward the other door at the end of dark warehouse.

Knowing that this might be his only chance, he clutches onto the boxes and run as fast as he could.

The four titans neared the warehouse, knowing this was an easy mission. They even had assistance from a young teen in a sweatshirt with a snake tattoo on her neck. She pointed them in the direction.

This town was disgusting, the air full of putrid fumes and a darker atmosphere to it. Usually, they weren't alerted of crimes in these parts but they stole something of value.

It was a job for the titans to get it back. Walking through the uncut grass in the back of a storage place, a loud POW was heard. Then the loud cry off a male.

The rushed through, noticing the limp body of a teenage boy laying in the center of the empty warehouse. Next thing the noticed was the guys running out.

"Raven, stay with him and get him care. We'll go get these guys!" Robin ordered, Starfire flying at her highest speed with Cyborg following. He joined them in pursuit. A couple of bullets were heard, worrying her, but the soon ceased. Next she heard were police sirens. Raven looked at the teen.

The empath felt his faint emotions before even touching his pulse. Blood was gushing out of his side, a gaping hole where the bullet penetrated and teared through his black shirt, exposing the graphic view of his town flesh and muscles. She saw the boxes laying next to him, uncut jewels spilling out of it.

He was alive, but his heart was beating faintly, breathing ragged.

There was no way she could heal him with a bullet lodged into his side. And it wasn't her place to remove it. If she tried to heal around it, it would make it more than difficult for doctors to remove it.

Raven sighed and whipped out her communicator.

"Suspect caught. He stole the jewels."

Soon enough the leader responded.

"Is he alive?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well there are paramedics on their way."

The empath shook her head.

"The newscaster's are probably blocking the way. There's not enough time, he'll die."

After a while, Robin responded with,

"Then take him there. Cyborg and I will have to go with the cops to fill out some paperwork."

"Okay, sure. But can Starfire please help?"

After a while, The Tameranean came in and stared down at the limp teen. Soon she lifted the teen, blood on her hands, top, and stomach.

But she didn't mind. She was determined to help save his life.

"We must not go through the exits. Reporters are surrounding us."

Raven looked up. She quickly broke of a piece of the concrete ceiling and moved it aside. Hurriedly they rushed through it, cameras snapping at them.

The pregnant teen cried, her head on the bed that the her boyfriend laid on in the overused hospital room, recovering from the recent surgery to repair his torn stomach and intestines. They were still unsure if he was to live but he was now conscious and his the most horrid pain. There were monitors hooked up to him, all little rusty but still useful.

The white door cracked open and soon the Boy Wonder stepped in, scarily composed.

Because of the media, neither the hospital and name of the patient was released.

Shonda turned to look at the head vigilante, her boyfriend's eyes following.

"Oh thank you for your help! We have no insurance and no money but he's still getting help! Thank you so much, I am so grateful." The girl rushed on, expressing her gratitude as tears ran down her face.

Robin nodded and stared at her.

"Who sent you guys?"

His seriousness shocked her and face dropped into a confused frown.

"Wha-"

"Who sent you guys to steal the jewels. Don't bother lying to me. I know what I need to."

Shonda stuttered on, looking at him dumbly.

"Sh-she... didn't do a-anythin'."

The looked over at the teen to appeared to be in agonizing pain every time he uttered a word.

Lake slowly turned his head, blue eyes clouded. "I did a-all. I sh..shot at the lock of the... door and the safe, and she ju-just watched... Do not arrest her."

The girl incoherently responded to what he said, trying explain a million things to the intimidating person in one sentence.

He nodded expressionlessly, his mask adding on to his level of intimidation.

"I know what happened. There were security tapes. I asked who sent you."

They both looked at each other. He said it as if he knew the answer to it.

"The Seeker." Both muttered at once, appearing shamed soon after.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
